Saiyuki AU: Distant World
by Seraph Reload
Summary: AU. Not Shounen-ai, not yaoi. Shangri-la, the city of dreams, however, there is also Kage, the dark side of the moon. Living in Kage, a young teen tries to survive, however, his world is turned around when he pickpockets the wrong person.


**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T". T for language, violence, and child abuse. If you feel this fic should get a higher rating, please let me know.  
**

**Spoilers:** Some Saiyuki Gaiden, and Saiyuki Reload.

**Author's Note:** This is my first try at a Saiyuki AU, please let me know what you think. Your reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

** Chapter One: Welcome to Shangri-la**

Shangri-La, one amongst the largest cities in the east. Tall buildings that challenge the sky, and a modern way of life that attracts the rich and famous as well as business investors. Many call it the city of the future and it has become the destination for many people. A city where dreams come true. That's what people say about it. However, just as the moon has a dark side, so does Shangri-La. Behind the prosperous façade, lies an ugly side. A face behind the mask. In a dark part of the city, many struggle for survival. Poor and unfortunate souls share their lives with gangsters, drug dealers, murderers, thieves, and any kind of criminal you can guess. The police rarely enter that district of Shangri-La, and even when they do, they try not to get involved. To live in Kage, is like living through hell. Though, its existence is hidden from the outside world.

Shangri-la, a city where dreams come true, and Kage, where nightmares are a reality.

* * *

Roller blades had just hit the hard asphalt, and their owner almost lost his balance. Yet, he managed to gain speed, and evade his pursuer. His destination: Kage.

"Damn! He was fast!" The skater removed his baseball cap, and chocolate bangs feel over golden eyes. He pulled a dark brown leathered wallet from his jacket's pocket. As he skated casually, his hands went through the wallet and quickly flipped it open, emptying its contents like a professional into his jeans pockets. This one didn't have much, "Now what!?"

He knows he hasn't come close to the amount of money he's supposed to _collect_ or in his case steal. However, it's already late, and night was already falling. His eyes gazed at the light orange sky, he watches as the night slowly begins to eat the orange glow of the day's end.

If you live in Kage, you better get your ass home before the gangsters came down the streets, and the fights begin.

As he continued down his way, his eyes gazed upon the scene in front of him. It's funny how the scene changes once you enter Kage. Rundown buildings, dirty streets, signs of fights that break everyday, and the people you come to face along your joy ride to your _home_. His eyes lay on the red brick old building, and he comes to a stop. He removed the rollerblades, and threw them over his shoulder. He secures the almost worn out ties of his sneakers. He takes a deep breath and exhales before he climbs the few steps that lead inside. An old homeless man was sitting on the steps, talking nonsense to himself. He passed him casually, this wasn't something new to him. This scene is one of many, that you come to see inside Kage.

As he pushed the door open, he always waited for that special feeling of belonging that never came. He shut the door slowly, and his ears picked up the usual voices, and yells throughout the building. He was never surprised by the type of people who occupied this building. Even though their ways in life were different, they shared only one thing, this building they all call home.

The elevator was out of service for as long as he remembers, which is over seven years. The fifteen year old climbed the long stairs, seven floors. As he passed a broken window, he heard the sound of gunshots in the distance. "I barely made it…"

His feet finally stopped, he now faces the apartment door, and takes a deep breath. As his hands fall on the knob, he can hear the loud volume of the TV. Slowly his hand turns the knob, and a soft click is heard. He pushes the door open, but the old creaking door never fails to notify his arrival. He slowly tries to close the door, and tiptoe to his so called _room_. His feet almost land him there, however, a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder, and slammed him against the wall.

"And where the hell do you think you're going!?"

"I-I thought you were asleep a-and-" he stammered as dark black eyes glared back at him.

"Stop lying! You fucking son of a bitch!"

The teen felt the man's backhand him, he closed his eyes tightly trying to endure the pain, he felt a trickle of blood run down his cheek.

"Show mw whatch' got!" he ordered, still holding the boy against the wall.

"H-Here" the teen rummaged his pockets and held the multicolored cash and wallets in his hands.

The man dropped the boy, who backed against the wall, and slightly shaking with fear.

"Is that all ya got?" An unsatisfied expression was drawn on his face.

In defense, the boy's hands flew over his head, but that didn't shelter him from the hard kick in his stomach. He fell on his knees, "I swear it! Li, I swear! It was really hard!!"

The boy felt the man's strong hand grab him again by the shoulder and drag him to the door, with one shove, he was thrown outside. Intertwine entwine

"Get out!!"

"I-I can't! You know how it-it is out there!"

"I don't give a rat's ass, now get the hell out of my face!" Before he shut the door, "And don't think of coming back unless you get enough!!" the door slammed shut.

Without any other choice, the boy had to return to the streets and try again.

As he climbed down the stairs, his thoughts drifted to his friends and how their lives came to be. Li Touten, a very frightening man, he spoke with his fists more than words. He used to take in kids, provide them with food and a place to sleep, for almost half of what they steal. There were five of them, not including him or Nataku, Li Touten's son. It wasn't all happy days, but they tried to make the best of each day. However, it all came to an end when Nataku had a fight with his father that landed him in the hospital, in a coma. After this incident, the kids decided to escape, and only he remained. He had no place to go, after all, he was adopted by Li, so even if he decided to runaway, he will be found. You can't runaway. It was only him, and Li.

Hi feet finally reached the steps outside the building. He pulled on his rollerblades, and wiped the blood from his cheek. As he prepared himself, he can hear the gunshots echoing not so far away. He sighed, and skated away from the building, heading outside Kage.

* * *

_04.02.2008_


End file.
